1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held stapler for use in binding together some material, such as sheets of paper, by means of staples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Staplers of the prior art generally comprise a base, a hollow frame containing a clip of staples, and a handle, all typically pivotally connected together at their rearward ends by means of a single pin. The assembly of such prior art staplers is troublesome and requires some degree of skill, making them unsuitable for inexpensive mass-production.